


14 Rules for Visiting the X-Masion

by Solo2814



Series: Skippy's List: Avenger's Style [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Skippy's List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solo2814/pseuds/Solo2814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troubles Brewing in Westchester. Time to lay down the Law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Rules for Visiting the X-Masion

1\. Jean Grey cannot technically stop you from fantasize about her but she does ask that you do not do it in the same building as her.  
             

                    a. Seriously. The last man ended up embedded into the atrium floor.

2\. Wolverine is not the center of the universe. Stop bringing him up.

3\. Magneto is not color blind and bringing up his first costume as proof will get your ass kicked.

4\. Agent Barton is to stop telling Professor X and Magneto to “Get a Room and leave us out of it.”

5\. Calling Banshee to a typical Irish Singer is insulting to him, Captain Rogers, and the Entire Nation of Ireland.

6\. “Drag-neto” shall remain Ultra Classified. No Exceptions.

7\. Captain Rogers, Wolverine and Gambit are to stop holding idle conversations in French and laughing. People are getting aneurysms.

8\. Dazzler will kill you if you mention of her roller-skates.

9\. Storm is reminded to keep global weather patterns in mind next time her boyfriend breaks up with her.

                   a. Hurricanes are not playthings, no matter how small they are.

10\. Despite outward appearances, Professor X is very sensitive about his hair loss. The hippie wigs are not appreciated.

11\. Stark is forbidden to use the word “Groovy” is ANY context.

12\. Emma Frost is not allowed to project dirty images into other people’s brains during inter-team meeting

13\. Yes, Professor X can drink Thor under the table.

14\. Captain Rogers will stop threatening to “Bend [Magneto] over my knee and teach [him] some respect.”


End file.
